Les cours d'Anglais à Hogwarts
by Chocola Glossy
Summary: Imaginez un Draco qui s'ennuye en cours d'Anglais et Ry' d'amour est devant lui..... A votre avis que pourrait-il encore inventer? Compter les moutons? Non il proposes un action/vérité a notre Harry aux yeux vert! Soft
1. Chapter 1

- - - - - -

Coucou a tous! Tout d'abord j'aimerais vous dire que c'est ma 1ere Fan Fiction, soyez donc gentils et pas trop sévères ^^

Puis aussi précises que les personnages et l'univers sont inventés par J.K. Rowling (Merci à elle !)

- - - - - -

Les cours d'Anglais, pouvez vous imaginer a quel point ils sont ennuyeux pour une personne comme MOI qui parle parfaitement l'anglais? Non vous ne pouvez pas et c'est bien le problème. Ce vieux directeur n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de nous donner des cours d'anglais…. Vous ne savez pas à quel point je me fais chi**, heureusement que mon Ry' d'amour est la ! Mais non je ne suis pas amoureux de lui! C'est juste que ce surnom l'énerve encore plus alors j'en profite (ah mais non je ne suis pas sadique !!!).

Alors que vais-bien pouvoir faire pour l'énerver mon Ry' ? Ah trouvé (et ouais je suis le plus fort !). Dépêche-toi de le lire Ry' ! Oh il se retourne et me regarde, c'est quoi cette expression chéri ? Bon dépêche toi de répondre car la je me fais vraiment chi**.

Alors ce papier il arrive oui ou non ? Yes, I have it ! (quand je vous disais que je parle très bien l'anglais -_-'). Alors voyons voir si Ry' a de l'imagination….

« Malfoy je ne trouve pas ca drôle! Arrête tes bêtises !»

Mon cœur la tu me déçois, franchement il aurait pu se creuser plus la cervelle pour me répondre ! On dirait qu'il n'a rien à foutre de moi… Mais je suis un Malfoy et un Malfoy n'abandonne jamais !

« Mais Ry' tu ne peux pas me faire ca! Ces cours sont tellement inintéressants ! Stp juste 3 question… »

Non mais franchement comme si ces cours pouvaient l'intéresser …. Ry' aime vraiment me mettre en colère ! Ce n'est pas possible ca, mais plus vite ! Ouf, enfin.

« Bon, ok mais après tu me taches! Commences »

Ah que je l'aime mon cœur ! Il est toujours la quand il le faut (mais oui il DOIT distraire un Malfoy !). Ah vous devez surement vous demander ce que je lui voulais ? C'est tout simple, un action vérité ! (Mais non ce n'est pas pour les gamins !) Alors première question :

« Dis-moi mon Ry' d'amour, tu m'aimes un peu ? Beaucoup ? Énormément ? »

Hé hé moi je vous dis qu'il m'aime énormément ! (Comment ca je rêve ?) Je pense même que le mot énormément et beaucoup top soft (Yes, je parle très bien Anglais !). Ah voila sa réponse!

« Sorry Malfoy mais la bonne réponse n'est pas parmi tes propositions »

Aha ! Quand je vous disais qu'il m'aime bien plus qu'énormément ! Et oui un Malfoy a TOUJOURS raison ! (Comment ca vous ne me croyez pas? Je vais lui demander moi ! Vous allez voir !).

« Alors Cœur a quel point est-ce-que tu m'aimes ? »

Comment ca je suis lourd ? Non mais vous rigolez ? Vous savez que toutes les filles de cette salle

aimerait ne serait-ce qu'avoir une chance de me parler ? Et si en plus on rajoute les garçons …. Je ne vous en parle même pas ! La modestie ne m'étouffe pas ? Mais je suis simplement réaliste ! C'est vous qui ne savez et ne comprenez rien ! Ah voila mon petit papier qui arrive !

« Mais tout Hogwartssait que je t'aime à en mourir Draco 3 »

Et voila ! Qu'est ce que je vous disais ! Mais non vous ne me croyez jamais…. Tellement idiot…. [Auteur : Draco Malfoy arrête ca immédiatement si non je ne garantie pas ce qui pourrait t'arriver !] Heu bon OK je retire ma dernière phrase…. (Mais c'est qu'elle est très très méchante cette Choco vous savez… Mais non je n'exagère pas !)[Auteur : Draco….. !!!!] Heu oui oui je vais écrire mon petit mot moi….

« Ma 2ème questions : que vas-tu m'offrir pour la Saint-Valentin mon amour ? »

Comment ca il ne va rien m'offrir ? Vous rigolez j'espère ! Ne savez vous pas ce qu'est la Saint-Valentin ? Ah des incultes….. Petite définition pour vous :

Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, le 14 février, est considéré dans de nombreux pays comme la fête des amoureux et de l'amitié. Les couples en profitent pour échanger des mots doux et des cadeaux comme preuves d'amour ainsi que des roses rouges qui sont l'emblème de la passion.

Et comme nous savons tous, je répète bien TOUS que Ry' est fou de moi il m'offrira un beau mais alors très beau cadeau ! Ah peut-être une boite de chocolats…. Ou un collier….. Bon nous allons bientôt le savoir ! La réponse arrive 3.

« Mais Dray mon corps ne te suffit pas ? »

Vous voyez ? Il veut même m'offrir son corps…. - - - - (Draco qui se fait un film) - - - - Ou encore un Ry '+Chocolat….. - - - - (Draco qui se fait un 2ème film) - - - - . Je dois lui demander ca tout de suite !

« Cœur ne serait-il pas possible d'avoir ton corps +chocolat ? »

- - - - - - - -

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus …. Pour vos critiques vous pouvez laisser des reviews , cela serait très gentil !

La suite pour bientôt!

(Ca ne m'avait pas l'air si cour sur World......xD )


	2. Chapter 2

Comment ca je rêve ? Moi je vous dis que mon Ry' ne peut absolument rien me refuser ! Apres tout il m'aime beaucoup trop pour le faire…. Hmmm pouvez vous ne serait ce qu'imaginer un Ry' tout nu couvert de chocolat me suppliant de lui l'enlever avec ma langue… - - - - (Draco qui se fait un énorme film pour les adultes) - - - - . Le petit papier arrive !!!

« Mais tout ce que tu veux Dray, après tout je ne peux pas te refuser grande chose… »

Vous voyez maintenant : un Malfoy a toujours raison ! Alors j'espère que la prochaine fois vous allez m'écouter bien sagement ! Car si non je risque de me sentir très mais alors TRES contrarié ! [Auteur : Draco pourrais-tu arrêter de faire la morale a MES lecteurs ? STP] Mais, mais….. Choco tu vois bien comment ils sont ! Toujours entrain de présumer qu'ils ont raison ! A la force cela devient intolérable ! [Auteur : Dray tu sais bien que je n'aime pas devoir me répéter…..] Heu… oui… J'arrête…

Donc voyons voir… Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien lui demander…. Yes ! I have it !

« Dis-moi Ry', la nuit tu rêves de moi ? »

Bien sur que ma question est intelligente ! Non mais vous allez arrêter cela tout de SUITE ! Si non je vais aller me plaindre à Severus. Comment ca qui c'est celui la ? Non mais pour commencer : vous surveillez votre langage oui ? Et puis je parle de Severus Rogue, le maitre des potions ; mon parrain en passant…. Je peux vous dire que pour faire souffrir les individus comme vous il est le meilleur ! Apres moi évidement. Mon cœur vient de me répondre !

« Malfoy je ne rêve que de toi et en plus de cela TOUTES les nuits… »

N'est-il pas mignon mon chéri ? Comment ca il l'est bien plus que moi ? Auriez-vous perdu vos lunettes par simple hasard ? JE suis LE plus beau être-humain de cette terre ! Non, même de la galaxie ! Quand je me dis que des milliards de filles et garçons doivent se faire plaisir chaque soir en pensant a moi…. Pauvre Ry'… Que voulez-vous dire par tout Hogwarts m'est passé dessus ? Vous êtes malades ou quoi ? C'est la 1ère fois que je le dis à quelqu'un : je suis vierge ! Même si votre bêtise peut se comprendre facilement car pas mal de personnes, pour se rendre intéressantes, racontes des histoires débiles, comme quoi nous aurions eu des relations…. Oups mon mot pour amour !

« Et que faisons nous dans tes beaux rêves darling ? »

D'où est-ce que je sors tous ces surnoms ? Mais je suis un Malfoy, donc très intelligent et en conséquence je possède une très mais alors TRES vaste imagination ! Vaste à quel point ? Et bien en tenant compte du fait que je suis un Malfoy et Draco en plus… Je dirais… sans fin… Mais non je ne suis pas narcissique juste réaliste voyons…. Pourquoi vivre dans des illusions quand le monde, non MON monde est si magnifique ? Si rose vous dites ? Non moi je dirais si Draco Malfoy… Ah voila his reply.

« Mais Dray, mon cœur nous étions d'accords pour 3 question et celle-ci est la 4ème »

Je demande pardon ! Accordé ? Etes vous si bêtes pour avoir ne serait-ce que pendant une seconde pansé que je m'excusais ? Un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais mais alors JAMAIS !

A quoi pense-t-il ? Ne pas me répondre a moi ! Draco Malfoy ! C'est INACCEPTABLE ! Non mais en plus ce fichu cours se termine ! Ce n'est pas possible ca ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ! Ah c'est la tête de bulldog qui s'accroche encore à moi… Elle va finir par me bouffer le bras si elle continue ! Et en plus de cela elle me parle !

Draco tu m'entends ?

Non je ne t'écoute pas, nuance.

Non mais qui, je dis bien QUI lui a permis de m'appeler par mon prénom ? Une file, non que dis-je : une chienne, comme elle peut salir mon prénom juste en le prononçant ! Avec sa bouche BERK quel vision horrible ! Choco arrête ce massacre ! [Auteur : Dray tu sais bien que j'adore t'embêter… Mas ne t'inquiète pas ton ami va bientôt te sauver !] Quel ami ? Blaise est malade aujourd'hui… Non Choco STP ne me dis pas que …

Alors la fouine, qu'est ce que tu as à envoyer des mots à Harry ?

Inspirer, expirer…. Ne pas péter un câble, ne pas lui enfoncer mon point dans la gueule devant le professeur… Lui répondre calmement.

Weazley que me vaut ce plaisir ?

Ne détournes pas la conversation Malfoy !

Pour qui il se prend celui la ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il était ma mère de Harry ni son mec, BERK quelle idée affreuse…

Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde.

Harry est mon ami !

Wow quelle nouvelle…. Pour cette découverte extraordinaire on devrait lui attribuer une médaille… Non mais je vous jure comme si tout Hogwarts ne le savait pas… Apres tout Weazley suit mon Ry' de partout comme un chien, pire que Pansy ce qui au départ peut sembler impossible….

Quelle révélation Weazley… t'es neurones n'ont-ils pas explosé ?

Je… je… Je vais te tuer Malfoy !!!

Regardez-le, on dirait un chien qui a la rage…. Heureusement que Granger arrive si non j'aurais du me salir les mains avec lui… Ouf ils partent… Et puis bon grâce à eux Pansy m'a enfin lâchée, elle ne supporte pas Weazley, je me demande bien pourquoi…

Donc je rentre chez moi et après je prends un bain bien chaud… Hmm Puis il y a la fête de Nott et puis…

Ah depuis quand il y a un mur ici ? Il sent trop bon ce mur ! Et il est trop mou aussi…. Attendez, attendez…

Alors Malfoy ? Mon sublime corps te manque à ce point ?

Cette voix…. Mais c'est Ry' !!! Que fait-il devant la porte de ma chambre ? Ah il veut peut-être m'offrir mon cadeau de la St valentin en avance….Je ne suis mais alors vraiment pas contre…. Alors chocolat noir ou au lait ? Perso je préfère au lait, le noir est trop amère à mon gout mais bon les deux me vont très bien ! Mais arrêtez avec vos commentaires ! Franchement comment MOI Draco Malfoy pourrais-je me faire des films ? Ou rêver réveillé ? C'est vous, vous avez du boire un ou deux verres de Whisky-pur-feu à midi, non ? Oui donc : demander à Ry' ce qu'il fait ici !

Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

* * *

Et voila le 2ème chapitre ! Et oui je suis très rapide xD

Je préfère les prénoms Anglais alors si certains parmi vous ont du mal je suis désolée…

- - - -

Merci à **Angeluss **et **Orely26** pour leurs Reviews !

Et pour les autres n'hésitez pas à en laisser !


	3. Chapter 3

Non ! Non ! Et non ! Ne t'approche pas plus ! STOP !! Non ne pose pas tes mains la ! Non ! Arrêtes ! Trop près, beaucoup trop près….. Hmmm encore cette odeur…. Non ! Il faut que je me reprenne ! Je suis Draco Malfoy ! Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer.

**- - - - - - - Point de vue externe - - - - - - -**

Harry s'approche de plus en plus de Draco, doucement il pose ses bras sur ses épaules, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Puis il entoure le coup de Draco et approche son visage de son oreille, le cœur de Dray bat à toute vitesse et il faut dire que celui d'Harry n'en est pas très loin. Ses lèvres ne sont qu'à deux millimètres et la, d'une voix rauque mais très douce et chaleureuse il murmure :

Alors petit dragon on se promène tout seul ? Tu sais que cela peut s'avérer très dangereux ? Surtout quand le lion sauvage est en liberté.

**- - - - - - - Point de vue interne de Draco- - - - - - -**

Merlin, cette voix, je ne savais pas qu'il en possédait une pareille. Il est bien trop près je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, il vient de dire quelque chose, je dois m'en souvenir. Ah j'y suis, quoi ??? Non je rêve ? Il m'a traité de …de…d'…d'un…. DRAGON !! Comment peut-il comparer un Malfoy à un animal ? [Auteur : Voila Dray qui reprend ses esprits…] Je vais lui montrer moi !

**-** Po... Potter ! Comment oses-tu !!!

Mince, comment ca un mer** serait plus approprié ? Un Malfoy n'est jamais vulgaire ! Pourquoi mince ? Tout simplement car ma réplique est minable… Et non JE NE SUIS PAS minable ! C'est ma réponse qui l'est ! Et lui qu'est ce qu'il fait encore accroché a moi ??

- Ah mais que le petit dragon s'énerve, c'est trop mignon. Me souffle-t-il de cette voix inimaginable…

Attendez, on fait un petit retour en arrière….. MIGNON ??? Il vient de me traiter d'un dragon et en plus de quelqu'un de mignon ??? Ok, c'est Harry Potter, Le survivant, il peut me parler comme à une personne lui égale, marcher à mes cotés, me toucher, mais pas m'insulter de MIGNON ! Tu vas souffrir Ry' !

- Potter retire ce que tu viens de dire, TOUT DE SUITE !

- Ah maintenant c'est Potter… Tu me vexes la Dray….

Je ne voulais pas le blesser, mon cœur… mais il faut reconnaitre qu'il dépasse les limites…

- Ry' c'est de ta faute ! Tu m'insultes !

- Qui ? Moi ? Quand ca ? Ah je vois M. Malfoy ne veut pas être mignon… Cela pourrait-nuire à sa réputation de Prince des Glaces…

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me raconte la ? Qu'elle Prince des Glaces ? Qu'elle réputations ? [Auteur : Mais Dray il te connait seulement bien en tant que ton meilleur ennemi^^] Choco qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Si je ne veux pas qu'il utilise ce… ce… mot pour me désigner c'est simplement parce que je suis Beau, Intelligeant, Sexy, Fort, Elégant…. Mais pas MIGNON ! Cela n'a rien avoir avec mon nom et le reste ! [Auteur : Bien sur Dray, bien sur…]

- Mais non cela n'a rien avoir !

- Ah donc si je le fais en privé c'est convenable ? Juste en privé Dray stp …

Ah regardez-moi ces magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes….. Il est trop kawaii ! [Auteur : Dray tu le connais d'où ce mot ? ^^] De toi Choco, tu l'utilise si souvent pour parler de moi et de Ry'…. Et puis seuls les incultes n'ont pas connaissance de ce terme… [Auteur : Dray, c'est un mot Japonais donc beaucoup de gens ne le connaissent pas ! Pour ceux qui en font partie : Kawaii=mignon] Oui bon Choco on en reparle plus tard ! Ry' me regarde bizarrement…

- Alors Dray ? C'est ok ?

- Oui

Quoi ? Qui a dit oui ? Que voulez vous dire par moi ? Non mais je n'aurais jamais pu accepter cette crétinerie ! Enfin je pense…. Ne me dites pas que je l'ai vraiment fait ….

- Thanks, mon mignon !

Ah ce n'est peut-être pas si atroce avec le MON devant…. Ah oui il n'a toujours pas répondu à ma question !

- Donc Ry' que fait tu à cette heure devant ma chambre ?

Je suis sur qu'il veut passer la nuit avec moi…. Il est trop mignon mon chéri ! Comment cela on ne sort pas ensemble ? C'est tout comme ! Vous ne comprenez rien !

Bon il répond ou pas ? Je commence à perdre patience, et tout homme intelligent sait que je n'en en ai pas beaucoup…. Demandez à Blaise, oui mon meilleur ami. Wait a minute, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se rapproche encore ? On non laisse tes mains ou elles sont ! Je suis persuadé qu'il sait l'effet qu'il me fait et qu'il en profite ! Je me fais un film ? Choco, c'est quoi un film ? [Auteur : C'est rien Dray, c'est rien^^] Ah vous les muggles (moldus) je ne peux toujours pas vous supporter ! A part Choco bien sur… [Auteur : je préfère !!]

- Que penses-tu Dray que je puisse faire ici ?

Il faut qu'il arrête ! Ce n'est pas permis d'avoir une voix pareille ! Et que vais-je lui répondre moi ? Je ne peux pas lui dire ce que je pense et vraiment ! Mais non je ne l'espère pas de tout ! Vous vous faites vraiment des idées ! Comment ca je suis le seul à m'en faire ici ? Vous allez vous calmer oui ?

Trouvons vite quelque chose !

- Tu avais peut-être envie d'admirer le sublime Draco avant de te coucher pour faire de beaux rêves ?

I'm the best ! Je suis trop fier de moi ! Avez-vous vu cette réponse divine ? Qui à part moi aurait pu trouver une réplique si merveilleuse ? Je vais vous le dire moi : personne !

- J'ai un énorme poster de toi Dray donc pas besoin, même si l'original est toujours mieux. Une autre idée ?

Quand je vous disais qu'il est accro à moi ? Vous ne me croyez jamais pourtant j'ai TOUJOURS raison ! Une autre idée ? Mais Merlin déjà que pour la première c'était galère…. Heureusement que je suis LE plus intelligeant de cette école ! Comment ca c'est Granger ? Non mais arrêtez de me contrarier !

- Tu voulais me souhaiter une bonne nuit ?

Toujours aussi superbe ! Alors qui est le meilleur ? Draco, bien sur ! Vous allez arrêter de vous mêler de mes affaires oui ?

- Non Dray, tu as oublié ton écharpe en cours d'Anglais, je suis venue te la rendre.

Quoi ? Une écharpe ? Alors il n'est pas venue pour me voir mais juste pour cette fichue écharpe ???? Non Ry' restes la ! STP !

- Ah, Bonne nuit Dray !

* * *

Je suis bien rapide je sais ^^ C'est juste que je suis en vacances alors bon …

Je me demande si vous n'allez pas trouver se chapitre barbant à lire….. Parce que niveau action il n'y a pas grande chose…. Mais j'aime beaucoup le pov Dray alors…..

Si certains d'entre vous se demandent combien de temps Harry va encore prendre Draco pour un co*, pas très longtemps ! xD

* * *

N'hésitez pas de laisser des Reviews !

Merci encore a **Angeluss **et **Orely 26** pour leurs reviews c'est un plaisir de les lire !


	4. Chapter 4

Il est devenu complètement taré ! Vous vous demandez pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il a remplacé un de nos cours de métamorphose par un cours de divination, OBLIGATOIR ! Le problème ? C'est qu'on va encore devoir supporter cette vieille sorcière folle ! Le cauchemar commence…

Allez les enfants asseyez vous ! Stop ! Je veux un couple de Gryffindor/Slytherin ou Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw par table ! M. Malfoy et M. Potter ensemble !

Qu'est ce que je vous disais ? Folle des pieds à la tête celle la ! Elle veut surement un meurtre collectif…. Si non je ne vois pas. Bon allons-y, Ry' a déjà réservé une table… Tient une boule de cristal... Elle va encore nous faire essayer de voir notre avenir ? Aucun sens.

**-** Bonjour Dray, alors bien dormi ?

C'est mon cœur qui me parle ! Il s'inquiète pour moi ! N'est-il pas mignon ?

**-** Bien mon Ry' d'amour et toi ?

Tient, il ne s'énerve plus quand je l'appelle Ry' d'amour….

**-** Très bien mon mignon.

Ah non ! Il ne va quand même pas recommencer avec ce Mignon ! Ne pourrait-il pas dire beau ? Sexy ? Élégant ? Ou je ne sais pas quoi... Mais non, notre, je veux dire MON, survivant ne fais jamais rien comme les autres !

**-** Silence ! A ce que je vois M. Potter a tes envie de parler, tu vas donc commencer, dis nous ce que tu vois !

Pauvre Ry', on ne voit jamais rien dans ces boules…

**- - - - - - - Point de vue externe- - - - - - -**

Harry regarde la boule de cristal, et dit d'une voix grave, en fixant de ses yeux la boule :

**-** Je vois une chambre, grande, verte, surement une chambre de préfet. Il y a un lit à gauche, sur ce lit… une peluche… un lion ! Un lion vert… ?

**-** Oui, Harry et qu'est ce qui se passe dans cette chambre ?

**-** Je suis debout, Il y a une personne, devant moi, elle est à genoux.

**-** Est-elle blessée ? Demanda le professeur.

**-** Heu… Non, elle me regarde, une bague ! Elle tient une bague ! Elle est magnifique, un serpent enroulé avec des yeux rouges. Cette personne, elle me demande de... De l'épouser ?!

**- - - - - - - Point de vue Interne de Blaise- - - - - - -**

Sacré acteur ce Gryffi, il aurait pu aller à Slytherin sans problème ! Et aussi quelle imagination…. Inventer un tel plan ! Il faut le faire ! Potty ne doit pas être loin de Draco en ce qui concerne la ruse. Ils iraient bien ensemble, j'espère que ce petit complot va réussir car Dray devient insupportable à toujours parler de son Ry' d'amour…

**- - - - - - - Point de vue interne de Draco- - - - - - -**

Quoi ? Comment ca il le demande en mariage ? C'est pas possible Ry' ne peut pas se marier ! Non ! Garder son calme, ne pas perdre le contrôle, pas ici ! Aller Dray inspire, expire… Choco c'est quoi ce scénario ?! [Auteur : Ne t'inquiète pas trop Dray ^^] Comment veut-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas !

Ah !!!!!!!!!!! C'est quoi ca !!!!!!!!!! Stop !!!!!!!

**- - - - - - - Point de vue omniscient - - - - - - -**

Un petit pied, bien malin, se glisse sous la table, il s'approche de son but ultime. Draco perdu dans ses pansés ne voit rien. Le petit pied touche enfin son but, il remontre sensuellement le long de la jambe de Dray. Il ne l'a certainement pas vu mais maintenant peut le sentir ! Dray est terrifié, comme un poisson hors eau. Ses beaux yeux sont grand ouverts et sa bouche n'en est pas loin. Apres s'être rendu compte de la situation Draco grogne :

**-** Po… Potter ! Arrête ca tout de suite ! Gloups, qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Le petit pied touche enfin le fruit détendu ! Et la réaction de Draco est immédiate, son visage toujours blanc se colore d'un teint rose. Le petit Prince des glaces est entrain de fondre et cela à l'air de bien plaire à son bourreau dont le visage s'étire en un malicieux sourire.

**-** J'inspecte le corps de mon futur mari, pourquoi cette question petit dragon ?

Le petit dragon ne donne pas l'impression d'avoir saisi le sens de la phrase, sa bouche s'ouvre encore plus, on ne sait pas si c'est à cause de la réponse ou de ce vilain petit pied qui se balade sur une patrie très sensible de son corps.

**-** Tu… Tu… peux répéter... ?

Demande le prisonnier d'une voix chaude qui ne fait qu'exciter d'avantage le petit pied et son propriétaire.

**-** J'ai dis que j'inspectais le corps de mon futur mari, ne fait pas comme si tu n'avais pas entendu.

L'information atteint enfin le cerveau de Prince des Glaces qui n'est plus vraiment un. Heureusement que Ron se fait encore remarquer et donc tous les regards sont braqués sur lui.

**-** De …. Qui...t... parle... ?

Dray a de plus en plus de mal à parler et réfléchir, il a vraiment trop chaud, et ce méchant garçon ne veut pas s'arrêter. Et quand on parle de loup, celui-ci se rapproche dangereusement de notre dragon, il lui mord légèrement l'oreille, ce geste arrache un petit gémissement à Draco qui accentue le petit sourire pas si innocent que ca d'Harry. Le petit lion murmure d'une voix qui ne cache d'aucune manière son excitation :

**-** De toi, mon petit dragon, de qui d'autre pourrais-je parler ? N'as-tu pas reconnu ta petite peluche ?

Dans la tête de Draco surgit soudain une phrase qu'Harry a prononcé il y a cinq minutes :

« Sur ce lit… une peluche… un lion ! Un lion vert »

Un lion vert ! Celui de Draco ! Le prince est encore plus choqué : Harry parlait de lui ! Tout à coup une langue taquine se pose sur sa joue, commence un magnifique dessin à l'encre invisible mais brulante.

**-** Arrêtes Ry'…

Essaye de dire Draco mais la fin de sa phrase est enfermé à jamais dans sa buche par cette langue rose qui se pose sur ces lèvres, elle en fait le contour avant de descendre dans le coup de Dray. Dans son passage arrachant un autre gémissement. Elle grave de petits cercles sur la pomme d'Adam et commence à descendre encore plus bas. Le temps s'arrête pour nos deux Princes, leurs cœurs battent ensemble, leurs deux corps atteignent leur température maximale. La main de Harry est sur le point de toucher l'un des tétons de Dray quand tout s'arrête, ce moment magnifique est dissipé par un cri aigu qui provient du fond de la classe. Draco se retourne à toute vitesse et voit une certaine Chang qu'il déteste à partir de maintenant pour tout jamais, cette fille est toute pale et elle les fixe, le cerveau du Prince se met en marche et il repousse Harry avant que toute la classe ne se tourne vers eux. Ce que toutes ces personnes peuvent voir c'est simplement les deux plus beaux garçons de tout Hogwarts, un peu rouges certes, qui regardent Chang comme une folle. Le professeur demande enfin à celle-ci :

**-** Ma fille, qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

Les mains de la jeune sorcière tremblent, non tout son corps tremble. Mais elle arrive à s'exprimer presque correctement :

**-** Harry et Malfoy ! Ils... ils étaient entrain de… de… de…. S'embrasser !

* * *

Voila le 4eme chapitre ! Ceux qui étaient déçus par l'écharpe doivent être assez heureux de cette suite non ?

L'idée des cours de divination m'est venue ce mardi soir vers &&h, j'étais entrain de faire du Roller avec une amie et d'un coup une illumination ! (mais non xD a 11 ce n'est pas trop tard)

* * *

Comme dans chaque chapitre je passe un grand merci aux rares personnes qui laissent des reviews ^^

Dont:

- **Angeluss**, qui me déteste pour le chapitre précédant LOL

- **Orely 26**, qui pensait que des choses allaient se passer dans le chapitre 3 xD

- **Misty'line**, qui doit avoir très faim LOL

* * *

**A votre avis que va-t-il se passer ? Chang gâchera-t-elle tout ?**


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin ! Cette fille….. Elle est morte ! Morte ! Je vous le dis moi ! Et non pas par baguette cela serait trop gentil !!! Oser dire …. CA ! Je sais bien qu'elle veut MON Harry ! [Auteur : Harry et Cho ? BERK ! Je suis contre !!!] Oui, et vu que tu es l'auteur de cette fic tu dois tout faire, je dis bien TOUT pour me caser avec Ry' ! [Choco : Soit sage Dray si non Choco pourrait se fâcher…. Et donner Ry' à Ginny….] Comment ? Mais cette… cette... Moche ne m'hérite pas mon chéri !

Toute la classe la regarde et ne dit rien ! C'est frustrant !

**- - - - - - - Point de vue omniscient - - - - - - -**

Et voila, la bombe était lâchée, Harry comme tout Gryffindor attendait courageusement la réaction de la foule. Dray, et ben il stressait, malheureusement (Auteur : ou heureusement dans certaines situation pour nous ^^) il était un Slytherin. Après un long blanc un grand bruit se fit entendre dans la classe.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!! S'écria la populace.

Tu es très drôle Chang ! Cria Ron.

Ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres, les Gryffindors et les Slytherins riaient ensemble, pour la première fois depuis au moins six ans.

Le cœur d'Harry put enfin reprendre son allure normale. Juste avant que le cours ne se finisse le Lion eut le temps de glisser un petit papier dans la poche de Dray.

**- - - - - - - Point de vue interne de Dray - - - - - - -**

Je suis heureux ! Mais non pas parce que Ry' va m'épouser ! Vous dites vraiment que des bêtises ! I'm happy because ce cours se termine enfin ! [Auteur : Dray… Ce que Ry' t'a fait… Cela ne t'a pas plu ? ] Choco ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es l'auteur de cette fan fic que je vais te dire ce que je pense !!! [Auteur : tu es méchant Draco ! T_T]. Je suis un Slytherin ! [Auteur : Qui se laisse lécher par un Gryffindor ! xD] Oh, c'est bon ! J'aimerais bien te voir à ma place tient ! [Auteur : tu en es sur Dray ? La langue de Ry' sur moi…..]. Non ! Je retire ce que je viens de dire !!! [Auteur : je me disais aussi^^].

Ah tient, c'est quoi ce papier….. Regardons vite !

« 21h, tour d'astronomie.

PS : Ton futur époux »

C'est quoi ca ? Quel époux ? Ah ! Ne me dites pas que c'est mon cœur ? Il est trop cute mon darling !

Bon on arrête de rêvasser et on se dépêche si non Blaisounet va encore faire une scène…. [Auteur : parler de soit même à la 3ème personne…. -_-', cela me rappelle un certain Caius Julius Caesar qui après avoir gagné une bataille disait JE et après en avoir perdu une ON…. (Les cours de Latins peuvent servir xD)]. Choco cesses de me comparer à… C'est qui Caius Cullius ? [Auteur : c'est Caius Julius Caesar ! C'est un romain…. Enfin bref en s'en fiche pas mal Dray ^^ Si tu veux en savoir plus tu n'auras qu'à demander à Harry se soir !] Comme si ça pouvait m'intéresser les histoires muggles ! [Auteur : T'es toujours aussi aimable T_T]

******** Dans la grande salle ********

Il est 20h ! Encore une heure et je vais voir Ry ' d'amour ! Je me demande si… il va m'embrasser… Finir ce qu'il a commencé tout à l'heure….

Draco Lucius Malfoy !

Oups…. Blaisounet m'a l'air énervé tout à coup…. J'ai rien fait moi ! Non mais franchement OK c'est mon meilleur ami mais il n'a pas pour autant le droit de crier sur un Malfoy !

Oui… Blaise…. ?

J'espère que mon air de chien battu va marcher …. Dis Choco cela va marcher n'est-ce pas ? [Auteur : à ton avis Dry ?] Tu ne peux pas ME faire ca !

Tu m'écoutes oui ?! Je suis entrain de parler tout seul depuis dix minutes comme un idiot !

Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose d'important ? Surement pas…

Mais non Blaise tu n'es pas idiot… Et je suis désolé, peux tu répéter ce que tu me disais ?

Es-tu amoureux de Potter ?

Quoi ? C'est quoi cette question ? Pourquoi il veut le savoir lui d'abord ? Non ! Ne me dites pas que Blaise flache sur MON Harry ? Choco ? [Auteur : Mais non Dray ce n'est pas ca… -_-' ] Ouf ! Mais quand…

Blaise serais-tu devenu fou ? Comment est-ce que Draco pourrait-il aimer cette chose ?

Est-ce que par simple hasard ce bulldog vient de me couper la parole et de traiter mon darling d'une chose ? Je vais lui arracher les cheveux !!!

**- - - - - - - Point de vue omniscient - - - - - - -**

Tous les élèves présents dans la grande salle se tournèrent vers la table des verts argent. On pouvait sentir une aura, surement plus forte que cette de Voldy lui-même mais celle-ci était blanche, pure et elle se dégageait de Draco Lucius Malfoy. Devant le Prince des serpents se tenait Pansy, elle tremblait, il y avait de quoi, un monstre, non un ange privé de ses ailes blanches se tenait furieux devant elle. On aurait pu dire une photo figée à jamais. L'ange cria d'une voix puissante, claire, énervée :

Pansy, retire ce que tu viens de dire sur le champ !

C'était un ordre, sans aucune échappatoire possible. Après plusieurs essais la pauvre fille sortit enfin une phrase presque correcte :

Je…Je… Retire... ce... ce que je… viens de dire… Pardonne-moi Draco…

Mais apparemment cela ne suffisait pas au Prince, il n'était toujours pas calmée, cette lumière blanche l'enveloppait encore.

De la table des Gryffindors, Harry observait cette scène, il trouvait Draco magnifique en cet instant. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Dray devait être encore plus ravissant en prenant du plaisir. Le garçon attendait, de retrouver le Draco qu'il connaissait avec ce masque qu'il détestait tant, mais à sa plus grande surprise le Prince des Glaces ne se calmait pas, sa colère ne faisait qu'augmenter de plus en plus.

Toute la salle retenait son souffle, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Comme dans les cauchemardes d'Harry, Draco se faisait absorber par cette lumière, il disparaissait. Le Gryffindor s'avait, dans une minute l'homme qui avait volé son cœur disparaitrait, comme chaque nuit.

Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se passer encore une fois, il se leva, s'avança vers Draco. Arrivé devant celui-ci il essaya de l'appeler, son rythme cardiaque était accéléré, comme pendant ces mauvais rêves.

Draco ?

Aucune réaction, aucune réponse.

Draco !

Cette fois ci toute la salle excepté le Prince se tourna vers le Gryffindor. Harry s'en fichait complètement, tout ce qui importait pour lui c'était de ne pas perdre l'homme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps.

DRACO !!!

Cria-t-il si fort qu'il put mais les yeux de Slytherin avaient toujours cette expression menaçante qui était destinée à Pansy. Le sauveur ne savait plus quoi faire, le blond s'emblait être enfermé dans un monde parallèle avec cette fille, dans un monde ou il n'y avait pas de place pour Harry. Harry Potter ne pouvait pas le permettre ! SON Draco n'avait absolument aucun droit de l'oublier, même pas pendant une seconde ! Et comme tout Gryffindor il allait lui montrer à ce prétentieux Draco Malfoy qu'il serait TOUJOURS la quoi qu'il essaye de faire !

Il allait le faire ! Oh oui qu'il allait le faire ! Il était un rouge & or ! Donc courageux ! Il avait affronté Voldy Merlin seul sait combien de fois ! Donc il allait définitivement le faire !

Harry était juste devant Draco, les yeux de toute la grande salle rivés sur eux, il se rapprocha encore et finit par, devant toute la grande sale, poser ses lèvres sur celles de Draco.

Cette fois-ci, l'expression du prince avait enfin changé, dans ses yeux aucune haine, simplement de la surprise puis de l'amour que personne ne pouvait voir a part lui et la personne à la quelle ses sentiments étaient destinés.

La magie de Draco laissa place à un tout autre genre de magie : celle de l'amour.

* * *

Merci pour les commentaires à :

Misty'line, Angeluss, Orely26, Mamanline et Princesse-Amu-Chan !

C'est un plaisir de les lire ! 3

* * *

Est-ce-que c'est le dernier chapitre ? La fin de cette histoire ? Hi, hi, surprise !!!!! (Moi une méchante fille ? mais pas de tout ! xD)

Non à vrai dire j'aimerais savoir si certains de vous veulent une suite, car l'histoire peut très bien s'arrêter ici même si la fin n'est pas très, très claire.


	6. Chapter 6

**- - - - - - - Point de vue omniscient - - - - - - -**

Cet instant plus que magique fut interrompu par un Ron qui en s'évanouissant fit tomber un verre. Harry se décolla enfin de Draco laissant celui-ci respirer.

Les élèves de Hogwarts n'en revenaient pas, ils se demandaient comme Chang : ce qui avait pris le Sauveur. Seul Blaise, à la table des Slytherins abordait un sourire malicieux.

Draco, après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, ou au moins la moiti d'eux, attrapa le survivant par le bras et le tira à l'extérieur de la salle.

Heureusement que Dumbly, notre cher directeur adoré, était toujours la pour détendre l'atmosphère, il se leva et annonça tout simplement :

- Et bien, et bien, on dirait que deux personnes ont des choses à régler entre-elles, vous pouvez continuer votre repas.

******** Dans la tour d'astronomie ********

Le trajet s'était passé en silence, aucun des deux garçons n'avait prononcé une seule parole. C'est Harry, courageux Gryffindor qui décida d'interrompre ce calme :

- Tu vas bien ?

La question peut paraitre toute bête mais il s'inquiétait vraiment pour le Prince des glaces. Dans ses rêves il disparaissait toujours, et la raison ce n'était personne d'autre mais lui, Harry Potter.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ? Tu sais ce que tu viens de faire ?

Répondit Draco. Sa voix était forte mais douce. Non, il n'était pas fâché contre Harry, après tout sans lui il n'aurait jamais pu se contrôler et aurait pu tuer Pansy.

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

S'exclama le Gryffindor, son calme commençait à s'estomper. Mais mer** il venait juste de le sauver, pourquoi posait-il de telles questions ? Est-ce que le baiser ne lui avait pas plu ? Pourtant en cours de divination il 'avait pas l'air d'être contre.

Draco attira Harry contre lui et l'enveloppa de ses bras musclés. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas énervé contre lui. Il murmura contre son oreille :

- Tu viens juste d'embrasser ton pire ennemi devant toute l'école et tu trouve que ce n'est rien ?

Draco était fière de lui, il venait de se venger, Harry lui avait fait la même chose il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- Tu as peur de perdre ta réputation ?

Avait finit par lâcher Harry, il trouvait que le comportement de Malfoy était vexant.

- Idiot.

Chuchota Draco avant de capturer les lèvres du Gryffindor. Le baiser se fit plus passionné, sauvage. Les mains d'Harry s'accrochèrent à Dray. Harry fut plaqué contre le mur le plus proche pour subir une punition made by Malfoy. Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche d'un petit lion pris au piège :

- Dray…

Il fit frissonner Draco et accélérer ses mains baladeuses et sa langue maline. Arrachant à Harry des gémissements les uns plus excitants que les autres. Les « Dray » envahirent la pièce ou la tour plus précisément.

- Chéri tu devrais arrêter de m'appeler ainsi car si tu continues je ne répondrai plus de mes actes.

Dit le Prince des Glaces d'une voix sauve.

- Dray qui te dit que j'ai envie de te voir te contrôler ?

Murmura Ry'. Apres avoir entendu cette phrase Draco mordit le coup d'Harry plusieurs fois et répondit :

- Es-tu sérieux ? Sais tu au moins ce que je serais capable de te faire darling ?

Oh que oui pensa Harry, tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux mon mignon…

- Je te fais confiance Dray…..

Et ce fut la dernière parole cohérente que notre Ry' put prononcer ce soir la. Draco Malfoy ne se fit pas prier, il commença par arracher la chemise de son futur amant qui ne lui résista pas bien longtemps mais qui pourrait le faire ? Puis ce fut au tout de son Jean qui disparut en moins d'une seconde.

Apres avoir invoqué un li digne d'un roi ou de deux princes comme eux il y coucha son amant, monta sur lui et commença à tracer des croquis sur le torse d'Harry. ..

******** Le lendemain matin-tour n'astronomie********

Draco venait de se réveiller, son ange était dans ses bras, à sa place. Il se remémorait la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble, elle avait été parfaite, Harry avait été parfait. Non il ne pouvait plus le nier : il l'aimait et ne pourrait plus jamais vivre sans lui. Le petit lion ouvrit lui aussi les yeux, il regarde Draco et lui sourit avant de murmurer d'une voix encore beaucoup trop endormie :

- Je suis au paradis ?

- Idiot

Chuchota Draco avant de l'embrasser comme la veille.

Ce genre de réveil plaisait a Harry, cela le changeait d'un certain roux qui lui balançait un verre d'au froide pour le faire sortir de son lit bien chaud. Le prince des Gryffindors se rappela enfin quel jour on était ce qui le fit sauter du lit et commencer à assembler ses habits. Draco ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait lui demande :

- Harry qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- éCe qui se passe ? On a cours ! Et vu le soleil il n'est certainement pas 8h du matin ! Draco dépêche toi !

Lui explique le lion comme il put.

******** Dix minutes plus tard dans la salle des potions********

Toute la classe était dans un délire total, à part Ron. Les deux Princes venaient de faire leur entré plus que spectaculaire dans la salle ! Mais le plus surprenant ce n'était pas de les voir arriver ensemble car bon après hier soir ils s'y attendaient, presque tous ^^. Le plus drôle c'était de voir d'un coté un Malfoy décoiffée, les habits froissées avec une cravates de Gryffindors, la maison qu'il détestait le plus (Auteur : Au moins jusqu'à hier…) Et un Potter tenant la main de Draco Malfoy et le tirant dans la salle, apparemment contre son grés.

Pansy regardait les nouvelles venues avec dégout, elle finit par lâcher :

- Draco depuis quand tu traine avec des déchets ?

Cette fois ci il n'y eut aucune lumière blanche, juste la main D'Harry qui serra plus fortement celle de Draco pour le calmer et lui montrer que tout allait bien. Mais le Prince des Glaces ne pouvait pas laisser ca comme ca. Il répondit donc :

- Je ne traine pas ave des déchets comme toi Pansy mais avec mon petit-ami.

Cette réplique eut pour effet pas juste remettre Pansy a sa place mais aussi faire rougir Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas de tout. Apres tout on disait que Draco Malfoy ne faisait que coucher jamais sortir. Mais maintenant il était rassuré, Draco le considérait comme son petit ami !

**- - - - - - - Point de vue interne de Draco - - - - - - -**

******** 3 ans après********

Ce jour est exceptionnel, je veux me souvenir de chaque moment. Vous devez vous demander en quoi cette journée et si exceptionnelle… Je vais vous le dire, c'est le jour de mon mariage ! Je vais épouser la plus belle personne de cette terre ! Mais malheureusement avant de voir mon âme sœur je dois faire cet interview -_-'….

**- - - - - - - Point de vue externe - - - - - - -**

Le journaliste attendait la réponse à a sa première question :

- M. Malfoy, nous ne connaissons toujours pas officiellement le nom de votre époux ou épouse. Même si la plus part des sorciers est sure que c'est Harry Potter voudriez vous bien le confirmer ?

- A vrai dire je ne veux pas vous le confirmer car c'est faux, je n'épouse pas Harry Potter.

Ne journaliste n'en revenait pas, alors avec qui est-ce-que Draco Malfoy se mariait-il alors ?

- Alors qui épousez vous ?

Dray restait quand même le Prince des Slytherins…. Il aimait torturer les gens… Et surtout les les journalistes qu'il n'aimait pas en particulier.

- J'épouse la personne que j'aime le plus sur cette terre.

Il n'en revenait pas ! Ce blond arrogant n'allait apparemment pas lui répondre !

- Bon, j'espère que M. pourra m'excuser mais j'ai un mariage.

Voila comment se termina cette interview.

******** Dans la chambre d'un brun aux yeux émeraudes********

Draco venait juste d'entrer dans la chambre de son futur mari, l'homme de sa vie. Il se rapprocha de lui et lui demanda :

- Alors Harry Black, es tu prêt ?

Avez-vous eu peur que Draco n'épouse pas Harry ? xD

Explication, Harry avait marre de sa célébrité donc il a changé de nom de famille ^^

Ah, désolé mais je n'étais pas encore prete pour écrire un lemon et je trouve qu'il n'était pas adapté ...

J'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissés des commentaires durant la fan fiction:

**-Angeluss**

**-Orely26**

**-Misty'line**

**-Mamanline**

**-Princesse-Amu-Chan**

**-EloHPDM**

**-Marjo76**

C'est le dernier chapitre de la fiction ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.

J'ai déjà 2 projets pour la suite, une fan fiction qu'on devrait faire avec Orley26 et une fan fiction à moi toute seule alors a bientôt !


End file.
